The strongest magical girl
by madokawritrr
Summary: Yui Pryncess Miyukona just moved to mitakyhara city and cant wait to make friends! but then... a weird space cat thing appears!1!1 will she be a magical girl liek it asks?/?
1. 1- the morning of school and creeps ew

**AN: OMGOSH THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!11! Im so exited I hope you like this im a biiig fan of madoka magia so plz no flames :DDDD**

_**Chapter One**_

"yui, wake up, its time 4 school"

Yui groans, blinking her huge black eyes. She sits up tiredly, looking around her room. shed just moved to mittakehara city a few weeks ago and had spent that time running around the city exploring and making friends. But now, it was the first day of school and she was… nervus.

"yuio, your going to be late get up!"

"fine mom im coming calm down"

"don't sass me young lady"

She got up and got dressed, combing her sleek rainbow hair **(AN: its not her real hair color lol her mom let her die it im a good writer and yui isn't a mary sue lol)** and pulling it off her face and putting on the uniform. _This uniform is kinda kawaii,_ she thought_. So am i. im kawaii._

Yui went downstairs where her mom was makin breakfast. She smiled "hi mom"

"hi sweety how did you sleep?"

"good"

"that's good now do you want eggs for breakfast?"

"ye plz"

yui's mom smiled. "I wish youf daddy could've been here to see you off today"

Yui frowned to herself. "I don't. he wouldn't deserve it."

Yui's mom sighd. 'YOU SHOULD TRY TO FORGIVE HIM"

HOW CAN I" YUI SAID

"HE'S NOT A BAD PRESON YUI PPL DO BAD things sometomes"

"yeah mom ok" yui ate her eggs and got her bag together "well im off to the great unknoen" she said

"have a good day"

"I will!" yui started walking to school, taking in the clear morning. Shw watched other students joke around on their ways to classes, and wished thata she had friends.

Suddenly, a boy came up to her "hi" he said "hi" she said

"so, what grade are you in" he asked

"7th," she said

"o really? I thought you were in 11st or above wow your really pretty"

"thanks" she said "but not as pretty as marilyn Monroe I bet"

"nah, prettier youRE LIKE THE STARS IN THE SKY LOL MARRY ME?"

"ew CREEP GET AWAY" she pused him to the ground and ran away fery scared of him _why did he say that that's so creepy ew!111!_

the boi was sad. He creed and ran home.

Yui kept going to school, even more nervous than before because of the creepy boyu. She wondered if everyone was like that. She hoped not because she was too kawaii to have to deal with that stuff and haters lol

Yui got to school, and was indimidated by how big it was!1! she asked for help getting to her class and was thankfully not hit on by anfmore creepy boys. She stood outside her classroom and the teacher saw her and ssaid "oh look class, we have a new student here! Please give a warm welcome to Yui Miyukona!"

_Wtf kind of introduction is that this isn't vegas_

**AN: reviews are my liiiife lol please nO HATE1**


	2. 2- the party

_**Chapter Two**_

**AN: ok ok yeh this is up early ish cause I just couldn't stop writing!1 hope you enjoy**

Yui walked into the classroom and everyone gasped. She looked at the class, shy. "tell us about youself" the teacher said

"hi, my name is Yui Pryncess Miyukona and I just moved here I like cute things and I don't like creepy people." The class laughed. _That was funny? _Yui thought. "um, yeah, that's it."

Yui went to sit down in the only availible desk, in the first row near the window. The teacher started up class again, and all yui could think about was going home. _Gosh its my first day and already I want to go home thismust be a record is something wron with me?/? _

School soon ended anf yui desided that she wanted to explore mitayhara city a bit more. she wemt to the mall and shopped around and bought a really cute cat pendant. It looked like this:

\ /

\ /

/\_/\

(o w o)

and she put on the pendant and went exploring more. she ended up in the basement, and suddenly, she herd a voice!1! _COME SAVE ME _the voice said. Yui got scared and rn away.

The next day yui got up and went to school again. class was just as boring if not boringer. Some girls asked her if she wanted to go to a party after school.

"well, idk, my id have to ask my mom"

"no you don't! she wont even kno you were there"

"ok but are you shure?"

"yah!11!"

"ok ill be there lol"

so after school she went to the party.

Suddenly, she was sent flying!1 Yui gasped! WHAAT'S GOING ON she thought

She landed on a girl with pink hair. They both screamed. a bluw haired girl pulled yui off of the pink haired girl. "omg im so sorry!" yui said "I don't know why that happened!"

"its okay" the pink haired girl said "im Madoka kaname. Who are you?"

"my name is Yui Pryncess Mitakana." **(AN: I cant really remember her name lol is this right?)**

"that's a cool name" said the blue haired girl "I'm Sayaka Miki"

"ok. Im in 7th grade at the middle school"

"really? Were 8th graders. You look a lot older though" said Madoka

"I get that a lot" they laughed.

Suddenly, sayaka and madoka fell quiet and just looked at nothing. sayaka glanced at yui quickly and looked away. "hey, lets go outside, we wanna show you something" madoka said "ok" Yui said

They went outside, and suddenly, a white cat rabbit mix thingy appeared!11

"Hi!" it said "My name…

…

…

… is kyubey!"

(AN: CLIFFHANGER HAHA! Ok so send in reveiws plz cause I didn't get any last chapter :c)


	3. 3- the GOOSE

**AN: OMG GUYS thanks for reveiwing !1! im so happeh I culd die**

_**Chapter Three**_

LAST TIME ON THE STRONGEST MAGICAL GIRL

"my name…

…

…

…is kyubey!"

"is that supposed to mean something to me"

"well, I guess not"

"what do you want kyubey?"

"I want you to maek a contract with me, and becum a magical girl!"

Yui was confused. "magical girls exist? really? Is this some elbaorate prank?"

"… no. its kinda hard to fake telepathy, Yui Miyokano."

"do I have to decode now?"

"no, not at all."

"if you want, I can take you on a witch hunt so you can decide for yourself" sayaka said

"ok" said yui. "can we go now?"

"I don't see y not" sayaka said "cmon guys, lets go look for a witch!"

They started walking around the city. Sayaka's soul gem began to glow. Yui gasped. "woah" she said "that's cool"

"ikr" said madoka "I want to become a magical girl, but this girl name homora keeps showing up and telling me not to. i think she's crasy."

Lol that must be werid" said Yui

"yah lol" madoka said

"GUYS SHHHHHH HHHH TEHRE IS A WITCH!11!" SAID SAYAKA

"SHUT UP SAYAKA" YUI said

sayaka rolled her I's. "cmon lets get this over with" she said and she jumped into a portal! Madoka followed! Yui was confused! Yui followed her to case she was bored!

They were in a VEEEERRRYYYY weird palce. There was chocolate all tover teh place, and yui was scarred!1! "aaaah can we go hone" she said "no" said kyobee

Sayaka saw things moving! She hit them! they did! "yay" said madoka and yui. theyk ept going. But then… … … …

There was a really ugly goosw thing!11!11!

"AAAAAHHHHH" SAID YUI AND MADOKA AND THEY HUGGED SCAREDLY

"DON'T WORRKY GYUS" SAYAKA SAID AND RHE GOOSE WOARED

YHE GOOSE RAN AT THEM! THEY DODGED! SAYAKA HIT IT!1 IT ROARED AGAIN AND THREW UP ON HER! SAYAKA SCREMED!

SAYAKA WAS ON THE ROUND COVERED IN VOMIT!1 AND THEN….

…

…

…

A REDHAIRD GIRL APPERED! She hit the goose wuth her spear! it roared againz! "GET UP SAYIKU" HSE SAID. Sayaha gof up. She hit the goose with her sword! Yui was in awe of the red haird girl. She was so strong!

They bothe hit the goose art the same time! it died! Madoka and yui and kyuuuuubey cheared. "that was my kill!" sayaka said. "too bad" the redhead said "you ere gonna die so I helped."

"oh. Well thenks."

"no problem. Just stay out of my way. FOREVER." Kyoko left. She took the grif seef! Sayaka was maf. They went home.

At home, yui couldn't stoip thinking about being a magival girl. She wanted to be one really bad!11!


	4. 4- nobody likes hitome

_**Chapter 4**_

"good morning yui"

"good morning kyu- WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!1!/"

"woah chill out dude im just sayin hi"

"oh well den that's ok"

"sooooo… contract?"

"mayb later. I still need to figure out my wish"

"ok I cant force you. Ill go talk to madoka then."

"tell her I say hi"

"ok" kyubie sadi and then he waz gone.

Yui sighd. This was s hard! She didn't know what she wanted tp wish for. Maybe she could wish for money. Ot revenge on her dad for leaving me and mom. _Id like that_ she thought. I would punch him with my magic1111

YUI WENT DOWNSTAIRS AND ATE. "WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT" HER MOM ASKED. "ERRR I CANT SAY" SAID YUI. "oh okay rhen" yui's mom said

"mom what's your real name"

"not mom"

"duh"

"its dad" DUN DUN DUUUUN "jk"

"mom your not funny"

"oh. Go to school"

"aw ok" yui went ti school where she ran into madoka, sayaka, kyubie, and a green haired girl.

"HI YUI" MADOKA, SAYAKA, AND KYUBEY SAUD

"hi" yui said

"im hitome" said the green haired girl 

"ok but I don't care hitome its not like your relevant or anything"

"what"

"what"

"uhhh hey let's go to class ok" said madoka

suddenly, a girl with black hair came up to them! "hi homora" said madoka

"hi madoka" homora sid. She glanced at kyubey. "b yourself madoka" she left

"that girl is weird" said yui

"ikr" said sayaka

"who are we talking about" said hitome

"god hitome yur so stupid" said Kyubey. Hitome didn't hear him. Yui laughed. **(AN: NO OFFENSE TO HITOME FANS I JUST HATE HER)**

they all went to class. Yui was bored and drew geese on everything. Then she screamed becase the geese were everywhere. She was sent tp the nurse. The nurse swnt her home. Kyubie tagged along to

on her way home, yui ran into the redhead girl. "hi" she said

"what do you want" the redhaird girl said

"I saw you fight that goose witch yesterday"

"oh. You were one o those random kids, right? I remember you."

"im kinda hard to forget lol"

"yah. Whats your name?"

"im yui."

"nice. I goota go now yui."

"wait whats yourre name!?" yui screamed. but she was gone. Yui was sad. She went home.

"soooo… contract" kyubey asked

"omg kyubey not now cant you see im sad!?/"

"no"

"… shut up"

"you could wish to meet her again"

"no not now"

"why"

"that's a stupid wish"

"oh"

yui sat in her room thinking about what she could wish for. But then… there was a giirk at her window! "let me in" she said. "ok" said yui. she did. It was homora!

Homora threw her hair. "don't b a magical girl yui"

"y not"

"bc if you do then madoka will and I don't want madoka to be a magical girl"

"y?"

"bc I love her"

"oh"

"she's my only friend"

"ok"

"this meeting never happened ok?"

"k"

homora left. "she's weird" mami said

"who are you"

"a dead character"

"get out"

"ok" mmami left.

Yui stared out th window to remind the reader that SHE IS THE MAIN CHARACTER AND THE AWSOMEST ONE TOO!1!1!


	5. 4 and a half- i was bored lol so here

_**Chapter 4.5**_

"Hi my name is hitome and every1 says im not really relevant so im gonna steal sayakas man and then they will have to love me!1 lol im not evul just sad and who does that yui girl think she is?/? she's ot special lr even that kawaii. Its sad bc I know she's the main character and"

"I don't care" said mami

"who are you and why are you here"

"this is the first meeting of irrelveant caracters united, right?"

"oh yah"

"shut up youre making me agnsty" say kioskay "violin-senpai…"

"ugh im leaving" said mami

"don't get a HEAD of yourself mami" said hitome

"UGH SHUT UP" mami said and she left

**AN: Lol im bored so heres a special!1!**


	6. 6- A WISH

_**Chapter 5**_

Yui wason another witch hunt with madoka and sayaka. She watched sayaka hit the witch. It screamed and hit sayaka! Sayaka went flting! Sayaka was hurt!

'OH NO!" said yui and madoka

"I cant win…" sayaka muttered. Yui heard this and bit her lip.

:one of you can help, if you make a contract" Kyubei said. Yui stepped forward.

"yui…" madoka said

yui looked at madoka, smilling. "itll be ok madoka don't worry!"

yui looked at Kyubei. "kyubei…" she said and took a deep breath "I know my wish…"

sayaka got up to keep fighting the witch

"I wish…"

the witch screamed

"to always be the strongest magical girl!1"

"GASP" GASPED SAYAKA AND MADOKA "CAN YOU DO THAT?"

"YES SHE CAN!11!" SAID KYUBEI

THERE WAS A LOUD NOISE. Lightning hit Yui she felt faint! AND THEN SHE HAD A SOULD GEM!

"AHA" TYUI SAID "PREPARE TO DIE WITC!"

YUI FELT SO powerful! she transformed into a magical girl! She grabbed hwe weapon, a relly big war axe with ribbons on it. she grinned. She flew up to the witch quickly and sliced its head open "WOAH" they all said and yui was SCHOKED! She was rlly strong! "wow im strong" she thoughtsaid. The witch turned into a greefsied.

"WOW YUI THT WAS GOOD" SAID SAYAKA "YOU CAN HAVE THE GREEFSIED! I DON'T DESERVE IT"

"thx" she said and put it in her pocket. Yui turned back into a human.

"well done, Yui Pryncess Miyokano."

Yui turned behind her was…

…

…

her dad? ? ?11

yui gasped. DAD she said "HAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I KILL MAGIVAL GIRLS!" he laughed evilly and pulled out a gun "prepare to die!"

his hand wemt to te trigger… and…

yui felt time slow down. Literally. She turned into a magical girl, and ran at her dady! She punched him in the dace and took him gun. He fell to the ground.

"what…?" he said

"she just… teleportws!" said madoka, woah in her iis

_I didn't teleport_ yui thought _time just slowed down!_

"im still gonna kill you"mr. yuis dad said 

suddenly, sayaka was behind him!1 She stabbed him through the heart!1 He SCREMED!1!1!

"NO DAD" yui sed. "SAYAKA WHY"

"he was gonna kill us" she sed

"yui… I always loved you" her dad sed and then he died lol

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOÓÓÓÓOOOOÖÖÖÖOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said yuui

yui looked at her dAD'S BODT. She was sad. But he tried to kill her. But she was still sad.

Yui started to cry, and her teras sparkled like diamonds on her satin checks. Sayaka felt guilt. _Why did I do that to yui?_ she thought. She was sad to. Madoka hugged yui. "its ok" madoka said

Suddenly, there was Homora! "this is what happens… ehen you bcome a magical girl." Homora says. "every1 you love DIES."

Madoka started to cry "that's TERRIBLE! HOMORA WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?"

"bc its true. It's the fate of magical girls"

"but that's not what you say to someone whose dady died!"

"it's the truth. And you all need to know it." She sed the last part looking at madoka. "being a magical girl… isn't as magical as it seems."

"THAT PUN PISSES ME OFF" a voice saif. Yui looked up. It was the red hed girl!

"What do you want, Kyoko?" said homora

"to kill these newbie's. this city is MINE now!"

"IT WAS MAMI'S!" said sayaka, readying her sword

"yeah, well mami got too a HEAD of her self!"

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY" sayaka roared! She charged at Kyoko! Kyoko transformed and aimed her spear at Sayaka!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said madoka. "DO SOMETHING, HOMORA, YUI!"

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHA**


	7. 7- SAYAKA NOOOO

**AN: OMG YOU GUUUUYYS! YOUR REVIEWS ARE SOOOOO NICE! :DDDDD ad sorry 4 the wait I had a bit kf a hard time writing this cahpter lol**

_**Chapter 6**_

Yui jumped inbetween sayaka and kyoko! "STOP" she said

"No!" said kyoko. She stabbed yui!

Yui gasped! "KYOKO WHY ITS ME YUI"

Kyoko then recognised her. She felt sick. She had just stabbed that kawaii girl!

Yui feel to the ground, dizzy. She felt like she was going to DIE!

But then… she stpped bleeding and was haling! "isn't that sayakas power? Asked madoka"

"it is" sayaka said "how is she doing ghat?"

"maybey its from her wish" said kyubei "she can use the powers of other magical girls!"

"gasp" said homora and kyoko "what kind of wish did she make?"

"a very strong one. She wished to be the strongest magical girl to ever exist at all times!"

"YOU CAN DO THAT" homora said "WOAH" said kyoko

yui stood up. She was fine! "what" she said

"that's awesomw" said madoka. "NO CONTRACTS 4 U" HOMOA REINDED HER

"UGH HOORA STOP"

"why amm I not ded" yiu said

"your wish plus your combined kawaiiness!" sad kyubei

"WOW" said uyi

"yah crazy right"

"yah. Im gonna go fight witches now"

"k bye" they all said

later after yui killed alot of witches, she went home/ mom was crying.

"y r u crying?" said yui

"your dad dead"

"oh"

"im sad"

"im sorry mom"

"its not yur falut."

TIMESKIP OF DOOOOOOOM

"yui, I need your help" said homora

"what do you wanrt"

"there is a bif witch coming! Her name is…

…

…

sayaka"

"what" said yui

"sayaka will turn into a witch soon" said Homora

"how di you know thata?!" said yui

"mafical girls allt urn into witches" said homota

"WHY WASN'T I TOLD"

"oh and ur a zombie roo"

"WTF"

"sorry"

"UGH HOMORA I h8 u!"

"now is t the time for this yui wee have to do somethinf"

"like what?"

"ill go talk to syaka ok"

"ok"

da next day homora came back to yui and said "I tried to help her but she got mad at me and I got mad at her and then kyoko held me down so sayana got away can you talk to sayaka?"

"ok" yui said. She found sayaka.

"hi yui" said sayaka

"hi sayaka" sad yiyu 'USE THIS GRIF SEED. YOUR SOUL GEN IS GETTING RLLY DARK"

"I DON'T KNEED CHARITY!1!" said sauaka. She ran away

yui was sad. Her feiens wa gonna be a witch!

Tge next day, madoka and kyoko showed up at yuis house. "YUI WE NEED YOUR HELP" said madoka. "Sayaka turned into a witch, and we want to turn her back!:"

"ok ill help!" said yui. they went to sayaka's labyrinth and madoka tried to get sayaka to remember her.

"It isn't workine! YUI, get madoka out of here!"

"No! I wont leave you Knoko!" 

"Yui, come on!"

"no madoka! Im staying here, go!"

Madoka ran away. Yui and Kyoko got ready to fight the witchsayaka. Kyoko attacked! Th witch hit her! Kyoko stabbed it! Yui attacked! Yui was hit REALLY HARD! She wwngt flying nd hit the back of the room! little creatured swarmed her! She was fightinh them off and then from the corner of her eye… she saw…

KYOKO GOT HIT AND DIED!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!" SAID YUI

YUI WAS TH4EN ENRANGLED! SHE HIT SAYAKA REALLY HARD "DIE MOTHER F***ER!1!11"

SAYAKA ROARED A DYEING ROAR! AND THEN…. SHE DIED!

Yui collected the grif seed and picked up kyokos lifeless body

Yui let a crystal tear roll down her soft face from her midnight coolered ieyes. It landed on kyokos hair. "kyoko…" she said "I'm sorry… and I should have told you…

…

…

I love you."


End file.
